The Legend of Team 10
by Rishut
Summary: Naruto Namikaze never had the Kyuubi sealed inside him and is now a 24 year old elite Jounin with the abilities of a shinigami and sensei of the newly graduated team 10 see how far they go as their shinobi life starts NarutoXBleach crossover, AU
1. Chapter 1: Team introductions

Summary: Naruto Namikaze never had the Kyuubi sealed within him and is 10 years older than the rookie 9. He is a experienced and powerful elite Jounin of Konohagakure with a unique ability. The powers of a Shinigami. He is made the new Jounin Sensei of the freshly graduated team 10. Watch as he leads a mind walking fan girl, a big boned powerhouse with a heart of gold, and a lazy strategist into greatness.

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

 **Konoha- Hokage's office**

It was early in the morning and currently we find 3 Jounin's in the Hokage's office staring into his crystal ball watching the new soon to be Genin's to get a feel for their attitudes. The Jounin's were Kakashi Hatake, an experienced elite Jounin, known as the Copy Cat Nin across the shinobi nations. He was 6'2" wearing the standard Jounin wear and but had his headband slanted on his face covering up one of his eyes. He had gravity defying silver hair, and a mask on his face that covered all the way to his nose.

Next to him was Kurenai Yuhi a newly promoted Jounin of 6 months. She was 5'9" and wore a red shirt with only one sleeve on top of a fishnet shirt, over that she wore a white dress that cut of just above her knees (bare with me on this I don't know how to describe many of the clothing styles in Naruto), and athletic tape around her hands and forearms.

The final Jounin of the three was one Naruto Namikaze an experienced elite Jounin, known around the shinobi nations as Konoha's Death God and is currently S-ranked in every bingo book except Kumo's. He was the tallest Jounin of the three standing at 6'6". He wore tan anbu style pants with athletic tape wrapped around one of his knees. He wore a black jacket with white trimming over a black t-shirt and fishnet shirt, on the arms of the jacket he had metal loops of sorts on the wrist and right below the elbow on each arm.(the circular loops that minato had on his arms) Over top that he wore a burnt orange cloak with black flames at the hem and the wrist of it, the cloak stopped just above his ankles. He wore black shinobi sandals and a black headband showing his allegiance to Konoha he had long shaggy yet unnaturally spiky blonde hair with two bangs on either side of his face going down to his jaw. Lastly was his weapon that he carried on his back it was odd weapon to say the least, it was a large sword as tall as he was with a black handle wrapped in cloth the blade with black with a silver edging the was no guard or hilt but the blade was very wide in reality it looked like a giant butchers knife.

 **Academy- Iruka's Classroom**

While the Jounin's were watching their soon to be students said students were talking amongst each other while waiting for Iruka to come in and tell them the teams. Once Iruka walked he noticed everybody talking, "Quiet please" Iruka said. When he noticed everybody still talking he said it again a bit louder this time still nobody listened. With a tick mark on his forehead he yelled " **SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP** ", that got their attention as everybody sat down immediately and was quiet. " Now all of you here have passed the Genin test and will be assigned teams, we tried to set up teams based on he would be the most efficient together and by your scores on the test, so don't expect to be placed on a team with your friends as I might not happen." Iruka said and most of the students moaned at this mumbling something about unfairness. "Now team 1... team 2... team 3... team 4... team 5... team 6... team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Yakumo Kurama, and Sakura Haruno your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Sakura started shouting about how love wins and other fan girl idiocies, Sasuke looked bored but smiled a bit when he heard Yakumo was on his team. Due to the Kurama clan being genjutsu users it was a given that they got along with the Uchiha clan. Sasuke and Yakumo had been friends since they were young since she came over to visit a lot with here parents as they were friends with Sasuke's parents before the massacre happened. "Now then team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." Team 8 looked at each other and smiled liking their team well Shino didn't smile he just nodded. "Now Finally team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka your sensei will Naruto Namikaze" Everyone in the room looked surprised at the name knowing exactly who name belonged to one student asked "Iruka-sensei can you tell us about Naruto Namikaze?" Iruka contemplated this and finally agreed "Sure Naruto Namikaze is the son of the 4th Hokage he is 24 years old and is currently a elite Jounin of our village. He is S-ranked in every nations bingo book except Kumo's and is known as Konoha's Death God due to his unique abilities that are said to be ones used in the stories of myths and legends about beings called soul-reapers or back then during those time periods Death Gods or Shinigami's. He is currently our strongest shinobi in the village even the Hokage cannot beat him. He gained his abilities when he left on a 6 year training trip with his sensei Jiraiya of the Sannin after becoming a Chuunin at 12. He graduated the academy 2 years early and entered the Chuunin exams 6 months after becoming a Genin and won becoming a Chuunin. After returning he did many mission and was promoted to Jounin 6 months after returning. Ever since he has been doing a number of mission from B to S-ranked missions and has not failed a single one. I think that is a good amount of information on him for you all." All the kids nodded and quieted down waiting for their sensei's to arrive

 **Hokage Tower- Hokage's Office**

The Jounin's stopped looking at the crystal ball and looked at each other "Well Kakashi I feel bad for you civilian fan girl with a attitude and a stoic revenge obsessed Uchiha and a normal kunoichi with an amazing talent for genjutsu" Naruto said looking at Kakashi. Kakashi sighed knowing he was right "Well I got my work cut out for me, but I think I can manage." Kakashi said then looked at Kurenai and asked her what she thought of her team "I like my team they seem to get along from what I saw and the only thing I will need to work on is Kiba's brashness and loudness other than that they're fine" Kurenai said. They both look at Naruto expectantly and he said "I'm fine with my team Ino is a fan girl but has a shinobi background so it should be easy to brake her of her fan girl state, Shikamaru is lazy but I know how to fix that and I know the kid is a strategic genius and is smart as hell he just is too lazy to show it, and Choji is a powerhouse that just needs to be pushed in the right direction and he will go far." They all nodded seeming to agree with him and then they left to go get there students.

 **Academy- Iruka's Classroom**

The doors to the classroom opened and in walked the Jounin's teams 1-6 went with their sensei's immediately. "Team 7 to the rooftops with me" Kakashi said, "team 8 follow me" Kurenai said, "team 10 come with me" Naruto said.

 **Hokage Monument**

All the students followed their sensei's Naruto led team 10 to the top of the Hokage monument and sat on his fathers head. "All right lets start with introductions we will start with you three and I will finish and then explain some things to you so go ahead and tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, goals or dreams for the future and what kind of shinobi you want to become we will start with you Ino" Naruto said. "Well I'm Ino Yamanaka my likes are flowers, my family and friends, and gossip, my dislikes are annoying people, anyone who thinks they are better than me due to gender, and people who insult or hurt my friends and family, my hobbies are gardening, working at my parents flower shop, gossiping, and hanging out with friends, my dreams for the future are to become a great kunoichi, have my own family, and find an old friend who disappeared a while back, if by what kind of shinobi I want to become you mean what I want to specialize in..." she stopped and looked at him and started up again when he nodded. " well I want to specialize in probably T & I department since my dad worked there and my family jutsu's are suited for that type of job and maybe a bit of a med nin since I want to be able to heal my friends other than that I don't know but I will probably think of more as I grow." Ino finished and Naruto nodded and looked at Shikamaru "troublesome my name is Shikamaru Nara my likes are sleeping, watching clouds, and playing shogi and go, my dislikes are to troublesome to mention, my hobbies are the same as my likes, my dreams for the future are just to live and average life have a normal wife and 2 kids and die after seeing my grand kids, what I want to specialize in is strategy and information gathering." Shikamaru said and Naruto said " we will work on your laziness during training now Choji its your turn" Choji nodded "I'm Choji Akimichi my likes are eating, hanging out with Shikamaru, and my family and friends, my dislikes are anybody who calls me fat, and those who threaten or hurt me friends and family, my hobbies are trying new food and hanging out with Shikamaru, my dream for the future is to run my own restaurant and be a good clan head, I want to specialize in information gathering and demolition." Choji finished "alright so you know my name is Naruto Namikaze you may call me Naruto-Sensei or just Sensei is fine whichever you prefer my likes are the village, my friends, ramen and most foods sold in the barbecue joint, my dislikes I will not tell you do to them being personal and dealing with my past, my hobbies are training and enjoying life as much as I can, my dreams for the future are to find a wife and have kids of my own and possibly along the way become Hokage seeing as my dad was one might as well follow in his footsteps, and I specialize in a lot of things and since I like surprises you will all learn those things as we go along as a team" Naruto finished and his students nodded "now because I know you have all been friends since childhood I don't think the secondary test is needed so we are officially team 10 if your wondering the secondary test was to see if you can work together as a team now that that's out of the way I'm going to explain a few things I expect from you.1 I want you on time to any training sessions or missions we have you are shinobi now so punctuality is something you need to have. 2 I want no complaining from you for anything I say as when I say something its usually for a reason. Finally 3 I want you all to respect and client we have for missions no matter how rude or annoying they may seem do you understand?" All three nodded " good I want you at training ground 10 at 8 am sharp and I want you to eat a full breakfast that means no more dieting Ino" Naruto said Ino looked shocked "but how will I keep my figure?" Ino asked "shinobi don't need to diet due to our training regimens in fact most shinobi and kunoichi eat 1-2 extra meals a day so they have to energy to due their training throughout the day" Naruto replied. With that all three Genin's nodded their heads and went home to prepare for the next day.

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic I have written so I would appreciate if you could review any mistakes I made and ideas for pairings for team 10 I already am set with Naruto's pairing and it will be Karui reason being is that I don't see that many fanfics with these pairings and I personally like it so im doing it. I don't know how often I will post chapters due to I don't know how long it will take me to write them and proof read them but I will try and due it as fast as I can. This was just a introduction chapter where Naruto meets his team next chapter will be training and a few missions. Cya im out


	2. Chapter 2: Training and Missions

'hello' – thoughts

" _hello" -_ flashback

" **Rasengan" -** Jutsu/yelling

"hello" - regular speech

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

 **Training Ground 10 8am**

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji were at training ground 10 waiting for their sensei he wasn't that late but after what he said about punctuality the day before the thought he would be here on time. After about 10 minutes of waiting Naruto walks onto the training ground and looks at his students and smiles at them "good morning you three" Naruto said. "Good morning sensei, why were you late when you told us about punctuality yesterday?" Ino asked. "There will be times in which I will be late due to the fact that I am a Jounin the Hokage may call me in for a quick meeting or ask me a question that he needs my opinion on, other times it will be because I am preparing things that will be necessary to have during your training, other times it might be both you never know" Naruto replied. Ino nodded and asked "what are we doing today sensei?" "i just hope it's nothing troublesome" Shikamaru said everyone sweatdropped at what he said 'you just don't want to do work and think anything is troublesome even moving a few feet is troublesome to you lazy bum' Ino thought 'I'm really going to have to break him out of his laziness soon or else that's going to get him and his teammates killed' Naruto thought. "Today we will begin your training schedule which is why I was late today due to collecting materials" Naruto said the Genin all looked at him each having their own thoughts on the possible training they were going to be doing. 'Ugh I hope it's nothing too troublesome, ugh why cant I be a cloud just floating along in the sky without a care in the world' Shikamaru thought 'I wonder if getting stronger will help me find _him_ , maybe I should ask sensei if he knew my friend' Ino thought 'I hope I have enough food with me, maybe sensei will take us to dinner if we do good' Choji thought. Then Ino asked "what kind of training are we going to be doing sensei?" Naruto looked at her and pulled out 3 pieces of paper and handed them to the Genin's and told them to read it over.

Training Schedule- Ino

8am -10am: Physical workouts which includes running laps around the training ground, push-ups, sit-ups and resistance seal workouts

10am- lunch(1 pm): Teamwork exercises, mock battle simulations, taijutsu training, ninjutsu training, and any weapons training(optional)

1pm-2pm: Lunch

2pm-5pm: Missions

5pm-7pm: Finishing workout and any assignments to be learned at home

Ino looked surprised by some of the things on there and was wondering if she'd be able to walk home after all this. Shikamaru was no better as he looked at his schedule

Training schedule- Shikamaru

8am-10am: Physical workouts which includes resistance seal workouts, weight lifting, push-ups, sit-ups, and running laps around the training ground

10am -lunch(1pm): Teamwork exercises, mock battle simulations, taijutsu training, ninjutsu training, and any weapons training(optional)

1pm-2pm: Lunch

2pm-5pm: Missions

5pm-7pm Finishing workouts and any assignments to be learned at home

Shikamaru groaned as he finished reading knowing he would have to actually workout during training 'of course it just had to be troublesome training... ugh troublesome' Shikamaru thought. While he was groaning about the schedule Choji was reading his.

Training Schedule- Choji

8am -10am: Physical workouts which includes running laps around the training ground, push-ups, sit-ups and resistance seal workouts, and weight lifting

10am- lunch(1 pm): Teamwork exercises, mock battle simulations, taijutsu training, ninjutsu training, and any weapons training(optional)

1pm-2pm: Lunch

2pm-5pm: Missions

5pm-7pm: Finishing workout and any assignments to be learned at home

Choji didn't mind the schedule as he wanted to get stronger to make his family proud so he just smiled and nodded as if in agreement at the schedule. Once everyone was done reading their schedule Ino looked up and asked "sensei on here it say weapons training optional what does that mean?" Naruto looked at her and replied "that means if you want to learn how to use another type of weapon besides the normal kunai and shuriken" Choji looked up at him and asked "sensei what are resistance seals and what workouts come with them?" Naruto didn't look surprised at the question guessing it was going to be asked since he doubted anyone in the newer generation had heard of resistance seals "well resistance seals are seals that are placed on your body for training they as their name implies adds to the resistance around you as you move they have levels from 1-100 each level you go up the resistance doubles the first level feels like your wading through water as you move the second level feels like mud and so on and so forth they are mainly use on younger shinobi to get there bodies in shape and make them faster I currently use them and I am on level 25 these affect the whole body and not just one area like weights seals or training weights". All the Genin looked surprised at such methods of training when Choji said "sensei you never said what type of workouts you do with them" "hmm I guess I didn't the workouts with them are just your normal workouts on your schedule just with resistance seals on your body there will be a few extra workouts we will be doing once I teach you the necessary skills to do them which includes tree-climbing or as I call it surface walking, and water walking" Naruto said. "Alright since this is your first day training with me I'm going to have you do trial runs on your workouts to see what level your at now and then go from there so I want you all to run laps around the training ground until you feel your legs are unable to move anymore and then I want you to stop so go ahead and get to it". All three started running laps around the training ground for a while and when they finally stopped Naruto had a good starting point for all of them. Shikamaru had done 10 laps, Choji had done 8 laps, and Ino had done 5 laps. "Not bad you three a little below what is considered normal for your age but that can be fixed take a 5 minute break and then we will do the push-ups and sit-ups" the three Genin looked surprised that they were below what is considered normal for their age but didn't question it. After the five minutes were up Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji got up and looked at their sensei "OK I want you to do 20 push-ups and then repeat that as many times as you can I want to see how many reps of 20 you can do before your arms feel like jelly so go ahead" Naruto instructed. Each other them got to and did surprisingly well all things considered. Ino did 5 reps, Shikamaru did 7 and a half reps, and Choji did 7 reps, "I'm surprised you did that many most your age can only do the amount Ino did both shinobi and kunoichi alike you all did well now again 5 minute break and start doing to the sit-ups". They nodded and sat down for a breather when the time was up they got into sit-up position and started doing the workout there was no need for reps on this one Naruto only wanted to see how many they can do. Again they did surprisingly well, Ino did 100, Shikamaru did 150, and Choji did 130, "again you did very good most only do about 80-90 again both shinobi and kunoichi alike so good job, alright now that those are out of the way and its 10 am were are going to be doing teamwork exercises and then move onto taijutsu and ninjutsu okay". All three nodded and after a 10 minute break that started doing teamwork exercises(I'm not going to describe these exercises since I don't know any actual teamwork exercises so just use your imagination) after about 45 minutes of exercises Naruto told them to stop and come sit down, they did so and Naruto starting explaining "okay now that we are done with teamwork exercises we are going to start on taijutsu and ninjutsu training I'm going to create a shadow clone to spar with each of you so I can get and idea of which taijutsu style might suit you and your families abilities" Naruto then proceeded to create three shadow clones and said "these are shadow clones they are physical clones that can interact with the world around them but all it takes is a good hit and they dispel so all they are going to be doing is dodging your attacks so I can get a feel for what style might fit you understand?". All of them nodded and started their spars with their clone.

 **Shikamaru vs Clone 1**

Shikamaru stood there staring at his opponent thinking about his first choice of action 'I might as well get this started ugh this is troublesome' Shikamaru thought and with that he shot off at the clone and closed the distance between them as quickly as he could he started with a punch to the face which the clone dodged easily after than he tried a uppercut which was again dodged, kicks would be ineffective right now due to his opponent not being tired and again could easily dodge them so he decided to keep at the punches and even thrown in a few faints here and there to try and tire his opponent out. So that's how it went for a good 30 minutes before Shikamaru started throwing in kicks and and other attacks using his legs again everything was dodged until he got a opening that he took advantage of immediately after going for a leg sweep and the clone jumping he noticed the clone over jumped so he timed his attack perfectly and got underneath the clone and gave him a strong punch to the chest which the clone tried to dodge but couldn't and got hit and was dispelled. Shikamaru was panting by the end of it and just sat down for a break after he saw his sensei nod at him.

 **Ino vs Clone 2**

Ino immediately charged her opponent as soon as the fight started and tried punching him in the head but he, just like with Shikamaru, dodged easily, she kept trying to punch him as many times as she could punching as fast as she could but none of them connected, this continued for about 20 minutes before she decided to throw in some kick and other leg attacks as well. She kept at it for another 40 minutes before she decided to use a cheap trick and picked up a bit of loose grass while she was attempting a leg sweep after getting up she threw the grass in the clones face obscuring his vision momentarily where she then took advantage of this opening and punched him square in the stomach and with that he dispelled. Ino was huffing and sweating like crazy after that and just fell on the ground after seeing her sensei nod and smile at her.

 **Choji vs Clone 3**

The clone told Choji that he could only use the **"Multi-expansion technique"** on his arms during this fight and no other techniques were allowed. Choji nodded and charged his opponent where he, unknowingly like his teammates, went in for a punch to the face where again, like his teammates, was dodged easily, he tried many things from punches to kicks, leg sweeps, and faints but nothing was working the clone just kept easily dodging everything he threw at him so he decided to finally use his techniques and screamed **"Multi-expansion, arm"** where his arm enlarged a great amount and with it he tried hitting the clone sweeping the arm across the field when the clone dodged again he decided to due something new. He punched the ground as hard as he could with his enlarged arm, in doing so he made the ground shake causing the clone to momentarily lose his balance and Choji to take advantage of that and hit him with a sweeping of his giant arm across the field smacking into the clone and dispelling him. The fight lasted about 50 minutes and when it was over Choji was panting and sweating but had a smile on his face happy that he defeated his opponent even though it wasn't the point of the fight. He sat down took a deserved breather after he saw his sensei nod at him.

Back with Naruto he looked at all three of his students and smiled the clones had been given a mental order to after 50 minutes of fighting purposely give and opening for the Genin's to use he was worried that the Genin's would get mad and not notice the opening the clone gave them due to their emotions clouding their thoughts but those worries went away when he saw them use the openings to defeat his clones. With Ino he had his clone lead her towards a grassy part of the training ground during the fight so she could use it to her advantage he based the idea that since she worked around plants a lot she would notice the grass and know of a way to use it to her advantage in a fight. With Shikamaru he knew he was going to use tactics in his fight to wear down the clone before he started going full out so he gave his clone the order to over jump a leg sweep and just like he expected Shikamaru noticed this and used it to his advantage. Finally with Choji he gave his clone the order to allow Choji the ability to use only one of his techniques that technique being the **"Multi-expansion technique"** and he could only use it on his arms. He proceeded to the an order to the clone, once he saw what Choji was about to try, to not channel chakra to his feet and purposely allow himself to lose his balance and he was happy when Choji took advantage of this and defeated his clone even though he was extremely tired. After watching all the fight he started contemplating what styles would fit his students 'hmm with Choji he would probably due well with a style that relies on dodging and counter-attacking with faints which would work well with his multi size techniques as he could trick his opponent or wear him down by dodging and then finish him of with a hit from his techniques, I know a few styles like that and all will suit him just fine' Naruto thought thinking about Choji's style 'Ino needs a style based on fast hits that aim for vital points which will weaken her opponents and if she added chakra to her hits it could become lethal, the style also needs to work with her natural flexibility, I know a few styles that do these things and I think I have the perfect one for her just need to run it by her parents since they know of the style' he thought as he got the idea for Ino's style, 'with Shikamaru he needs something like Choji's and Ino's combined he needs a style that wears the opponent down with dodging and blocking, and then either finished them off with a chakra hit to a lethal organ or stuns them long enough to capture them with normal and chakra hits to pressure points along the enemy body I know a few styles like this my own personal style is based off this to a lesser degree I know a perfect style for him as well just need to run it by his parents since they know of this style as well' he thought as he decided what style he would teach Shikamaru. "Alright you three please come over to me so I can tell you a few things" Naruto called out to his students and they did so coming and sitting under the shade of the tree. "Now I have gotten an idea of what styles if taijutsu will fit you and will run it by your parents later on since they know the styles im going to be teaching you so now we will be working on ninjutsu and hand seal speed" Naruto explained all three Genin looked up at him strangely and Ino asked "what do you mean hand seal speed sensei?" "what I mean is every technique you do will have hand seals but your opponent will not give you any time to complete those hand seals if he is worth his salt as a shinobi so the way we shinobi rectify this is by improving how fast we do our hand seals or by reducing the amount of hand seals needed to do techniques until we need none. I will be putting weight seals on gloves and having you wear them then im going to have you do the hand seals for the techniques you know like **"Kawarimi"** and others later on we will be working on reducing the amount of hand seals needed for your basic techniques until your need none this will be extremely helpful in battle when you either don't have time to do hand seals or don't have the space to do them okay" all the Genin nodded their heads in understanding. After the explanation Naruto pulled out gloves and wrote a weight seal on each one and then gave them to his students he told them to put them on and channel chakra into the seal until it said 20. They did so and immediately had a hard time lifting their hands Ino asked "what the hell sensei how are we supposed to do this if we cant lift our arms?!" "I believe you all know how to channel chakra threw you hands and arms correct then do that and do the hand seals for the replacement technique as fast as you can and repeat that over and over again until it feels like normal as if you didn't have the weight seals on after that lower the amount of chakra used in your arms and hands and do it again do this for today until you can get down to not having to use chakra at all to do the hand seals and moving your arms and then tomorrow we will upgrade the amount of weight understand?" a resounding "yes sensei" was his answer. As soon as lunch time rolled around none of the Genin's got to no chakra needed but had gotten pretty close Naruto said "alright guys you can stop for now its time for lunch if you want I can take you to the barbecue joint in town, needless to say everyone agreed and they went to the barbecue joint.

 **At the Barbecue Joint**

As they got there and ordered their food Naruto asked Shikamaru and Ino to step outside so he can personally speak to them about a few things. As soon as they got to a secure location outside Naruto said "alright you two I have some things to explain to you two about some things I want you to stop doing, with you Shikamaru I want you to stop being so lazy, I know you don't like doing much but im going to give you a little bit of advice if you don't to end up like the other generations of the Ino-Shika-Cho formations that were created to try and replicate what your fathers before you did then you will stop being lazy many other teams have been made since your fathers became legendary to try and recreate their team but all have died in mission during their Genin days due to the laziness of the Nara, the hesitation of the Akimichi, and arrogance of the Yamanaka, they didn't take their training seriously and it cost them their lives you have all been friends for a long time and im sure you don't want to see your friends die just because you decided to be lazy and slack on your training and not take your life seriously you are a shinobi there is no average in this lifestyle you either get strong and live on to see your dreams come true or you stay weak and die before you could ever do anything you wanted to. Keep that in mind whenever you want to slack off on training because you want to be lazy, laziness is meant to be used when your off duty and not training and just relaxing because you have the day off, Ino I want you to stop being a fan girl about finding a boyfriend what the point in looking for one if your to weak to live to keep him pay attention to your training and getting stronger worry about relationships and the like when you get older do you two understand me?" Ino looked surprised and a bit sad, and Shikamaru looked surprised and had a look of realization on his face from when his father described teams of friends that were put together to surpass their parents teams but due to complications they died while being Genin's, he finally realized that his father was describing the other Ino-Shika-Cho teams that were formed to recreate what his fathers team had become so as to stop him from being lazy so he doesn't end up like them. To say he was stunned was an understatement he now knew why his mother hated his laziness so much, she didn't want to lose him because of it. As they walked back into the restaurant they noticed their food had just arrived at the table and they sat down to eat. As they were eating Shikamaru and Ino's mind were on what they had just been told they were surprised that what they were doing was the same thing that got so many others before them killed they really needed to change their ways they thought to themselves. The lunch went on quietly and everyone enjoyed the food after they were done they went to the Hokage's office to get a few missions for the day.

 **Hokage's Office- Mission Room**

When team 10 got to the office they went in and Naruto said "team 10 presenting for a mission hokage-sama" "ah yes team ten we have a few mission for you to do today one is catch tora the cat as she seemed to have gotten away from her owner again, paint the fences of Mrs. Subari, or deliver groceries to and elderly lady outside of town" the Genin's looked surprised at the type of missions they were getting and Ino asked "sensei are these really missions they seem like pointless chores civilians kids could do for pocket money?" "yes Ino they are actual mission they are D-ranked mission used for getting Genin's used to working together as a team and getting them used to handing in reports since you will have to do that a lot when you become Chuunin and above, plus they are a way to get you some money for yourselves and are a constant flow of income to the village as well" Naruto replied afterwards he took the painting fences and delivering groceries missions and set off to do them with his team.

 **Timeskip 3 hours later Training ground 10**

After they had finished the missions and handed in the reports and got paid team 10 went back to their training grounds where Naruto proceeded to have them do laps around the training ground again but this time he had them doing hand seals as fast as they could while running with the weighted gloves on after that they did some stretches and and some meditation before Naruto called them all in "alright guys we're done for the day I want you to keep those gloves on and if you want to practice at home with them keep them on all the time except for when your eating and showering obviously the reason for this is to get your hands and arms used to the weight even when your not using them for practicing okay and I will speak to your parents about the taijutsu styles I want to teach you have a nice night and be here same time tomorrow morning." They agreed and said goodbye to their sensei who went to the council meeting that was being held for the Jounin sensei's to report about how the Genin's did on their first day.

 **Hokage's Office- Council room**

When Naruto arrived he saw that he was the last to arrive, as soon as the meeting got underway the members of the council who had children amongst the Genin's their Jounin sensei's to ask questions as such Inoichi Yamanaka head of the Yamanaka clan and Ino's father, Shikaku Nara head of the Nara clan and Shikamaru's father and Chouza Akimichi head of the Akimichi clan all walked up to Naruto and asked him how their kids did. "The kids did fine for their first I got a good look at what level they are at physically and fighting skill wise so I have a good base to start from when training them they have the same problems you guys did when you were their age and Genin's Shikamaru is lazy, Ino is focused on trying to find a relationship and is a tad bit too arrogant at times, and Choji like all Akimichi's has a big heart and sometimes hesitates to take advantage of certain things during fights, though Choji will grow out of his problem with experience, I got to have a word with Ino and Shikamaru about the consequences of acting the way they are as I told them about the previous Ino-Shika-Cho teams before them that were killed due to them not taking their lives as a shinobi seriously and dying as Genin's Shikamaru had a look of realization on his face so im guessing you told him about those teams in a cryptic way when he was younger Shikaku?" Shikaku nodded his head and Naruto continued "Ino looked surprised and a bit sad I know she looked surprised due to her finding out what could happen to her if she didn't take her life seriously, but the sad bit I couldn't tell if she was sad about not being able to look for a boyfriend, for not realizing her mistakes before, or both I couldn't tell you should try asking her later on Inoichi" said man nodded "other than that they were fine I have ideas of taijutsu styles that would fit them due their fighting styles Shikamaru is a strategist and as such a good taijutsu style for him would have to rely on dodging and blocking to wear your opponent down before using a lethal chakra strike to a vital point of the body or stunning chakra strike to a pressure point on the body so he/she can be captured. Choji needs a similar style but his needs to be based on dodging and wearing his opponent down and then tricking him into so he can use his family techniques to crush his opponent when he cant dodge due to being so tired or cant dodge in time due to letting his guard down from being tricked. Finally Ino needs and style based around her natural flexibility and uses fast chakra strikes towards lethal points of the body where she can flow around her opponent using her flexibility and take them out with effective ease". All three clan heads contemplated this and eventually nodded their head yes in agreement to teaching their kids these styles. And asked if there was anything else and Naruto said "Find out there elemental affinities and let them know to tell me them tomorrow as I might be able to find a weapon for them to use based on their affinities" they agreed to do so and asked if there was anything else and he said no so everybody went home after that.

 **Nara residence**

When Shikamaru got home while the council meeting was still going on he went to find his mother, he found her in their living room reading a book Shikamaru went up to her and hugged her surprising her but she hugged him back and asked if there was something wrong "no there's nothing wrong I just wanted to thank you for caring about me since after my sensei talked to me about laziness and what happened to the past Ino-Shika-Cho teams I understood why you hated my laziness, it was because you didn't want to lose me due to making the same mistakes the others made". After hearing that Yoshino Nara started crying tears of joy and hugged Shikamaru tighter the two ended up falling asleep like that and when Shikaku got home and saw this scene of his wife sitting on the couch asleep hugging his son who was also asleep he just smiled and let them be.

Authors note: alright chapter 2 is done I hope you liked it I only made this chapter about team 10's training and their reactions to what Naruto told them about the previous Ino-Shika-Cho teams and a little heart warming moment between Shikamaru and his mom. Remember if you have any feedback about the chapters or the story itself let me know in the reviews and I still need ideas for pairings for the rest of team 10 since I already have naruto's pairing. Next chapter I will get into a bit about Naruto sword and just a forewarning the sword may look like ichigo's Zangetsu but it does not have the same abilities it will have the same name but will have different release and different bankai abilities I wont tell yet which ones but you will find out soon enough. Chapter 3 will hope fully be out soon until then.

Cya im out


	3. Chapter 3: Wave, Swords and Reunions

"hello"- normal speech

'hello'-thoughts

"Rasengan"-Jutsu

"hello"- flashback speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach

Life for team 10 had become quite normal for them, they would start training at 8am and end after some D-rank missions at 7pm. It had become a routine that the 3 Genin of the team had gotten used to quite quickly, and improvements within the Genin's abilities had increased greatly.

As team 10 were heading to the hokages office for another mission Naruto had a suspicion that something was going to happen upon this visit to the hokage for a mission. Oh if only he knew.

Hokage's Tower- Mission Room

Upon reaching the mission room of the hokage tower Naruto was about to ask the hokage for the usual D-rank for his team to do when out of the sudden a dog with a Konoha headband puffed into the room giving the hokage a scroll. The dog's name as team 10 found out from the hokage was pakkun and was a summon for Kakashi. The hokage read the scroll and immediately looked at team 10 which got their attention.

"Team 10 I just received a letter from Kakashi stating that the client that they are guarding on a C-rank lied to them about the specifics of the mission, team 7 recently was ambushed by a pair of missing-nins from the mist and Kakashi recognized them and knew who they would end up fighting next so he requested backup before the eventual confrontation im sending your team as backup understood?"

A quick and clear "Hai Hokage-sama" was his answer he nodded and dismissed the team.

"Alright I want you to go home and pack for a month and be at the north gates in 1 hour so we can leave and reach team 7 as quickly as possible" Naruto said

A fast "Hai Sensei" was his answer from his team before they bolted off to pack their supplies

Time skip 1 hour later North Gate

When the team got to the gate they saw their sensei there already waiting for them. "Alright team lets move out I want to meet up with Kakashi's team as fast as possible to not leave them as sitting ducks for long understood?"

Again a quick "Hai Sensei" was his teams answer before the shot off into the trees on their way to meet up with team 7.

After about and hour or two of traveling through trees team 10 found team 7 standing in the middle of the road with an elderly man who looked scared and smelled of Saki most likely from the bottle he was carrying. Team 10 hopped out of the trees and in front of team 7 where Naruto immediately went and talked to Kakashi.

"Hello Kakashi me and my team were sent as backup for yours by the hokage he said you recognized the missing-nins that attacked and who you would face next due to who those missing-nins worked for." Naruto said

"Yeah, the two missing-nins were Gozu and Meizu the demon brothers, they are known for working with or at least being partners/associates with Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the hidden mist." Kakashi replied

Naruto had a look of understanding on his face now since now he knew why Kakashi asked for backup before facing such an opponent due to Zabuza's use of the hidden mist jutsu for his silent killing technique Kakashi's Sharingan would be next to useless since he wouldn't be able to see because of all the chakra in the air from the mist jutsu.

"I see alright well lets keep moving and if the battle comes to be then I will fight him so you can protect the Genin's since I would be a better match-up for Zabuza than you would" Naruto said and Kakashi agreed to this.

"Alright you 6 and Tazuna we are moving out keep your eyes open for anything understand?" Kakashi said

6 quick "Hai Sensei" from the Genin's were his answer before everyone moved out again.

After a few minutes of walking Shikamaru noticed something in one of the bushes along the road and threw a kunai at it. When he went to investigate he found a petrified white bunny shaking against a tree with the kunai in the bark right above its head. Shikamaru was instantly suspicious of the bunny due to its coloring so he brought it out to the Jounin and tried confirming his suspicions.

"Sensei isn't rabbits fur supposed to be Grey or brown during summer?" Shikamaru asked

"Yes it is which means that this one was raised indoors most likely to be used for... EVERYBODY GET DOWN" Naruto said starting off normal but ended up yelling.

Everyone hit the deck as fast as they could and not a second to soon because as soon as they hit the floor a giant sword flew overhead and stuck into a tree.

As everyone got up they noticed a figure standing on top of the handle of the giant sword he was topless had baggy blue striped pants on camouflage arm and leg warmers on and bandages covering his face the same way Kakashi's mask covers his.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the hidden mist, is known to have to killed all his graduating classmates in the academy during the final test to gain said name and give mist the name "the village hidden in the bloody mist" what a surprise to see you here" Naruto said making Zabuza look at him with narrowed eyes.

"Naruto Namikaze, also known as Konoha's Death God, said to have gotten this name due to your abilities that are eerily similar to those of the legendary beings of old times known as soul reapers or Shinigami, what a surprise to see such a legendary shinobi even amongst the various S-rank ninja in the bingo book you are the most well known name that's currently alive. I must ask that you hand over the old man and I may let you and your team live" Zabuza said while putting a hand on his sword that he had retrieved from the tree since he knew what Naruto's answer was going to be.

"You know I cannot do that Zabuza it is our mission to keep him safe, team 10 manji formation around Tazuna team delta formation around my team due not worry I will keep you all safe" Naruto said

"Lets see you try and keep that promise Namikaze" Zabuza said swinging his sword at Naruto who defended himself with his own giant sword it was only now that the two teams besides Kakashi noticed his sword even team 10 who was his team had never noticed it but that was mostly due to focusing on training more than anything else.

"Kakashi-sensei what is that sword sensei is using I've never noticed it before?" Ino asked making Kakashi give her a weird look

"You mean to tell me you never noticed a giant black sword that looks like and over sized butchers knife on his back the whole time you guys have been on his team?" Kakashi asked curiously

"We have only focused on training while weve been a team we never paid attention to it due to training so much" Shikamaru replied

"I see well that sword is the reason Naruto earned his moniker, according to the legends of times long ago there were once a group of people on earth that were known as soul reapers or as they were more commonly known as were Shinigami or Death gods, these people had abilities that very few remember or know anything about today they were hear before the time of the sage of six paths but yet they used their spiritual energy to use their abilities."

" They mainly hunted down what most people would refer to as ghosts or spirits of the dead, but not just any spirits but what they called hollows. These hollows were described as spirits of the dead that had been left to wonder around the world for to long and wallow in self pity due to dying and eventually being overcome by their negatives feelings and becoming monsters."

"Shinigami hunted them down to protect humanity and they defeated them using special swords. These swords were known as Zanpakuto as they were swords that are forged from your own spiritual energy and are shaped by your soul itself, they take on physical forms as well but not much is known about that."

"Naruto's sword is a Zanpakuto his mother had found a old scroll in the vault of the Uzumaki clan back in Uzushiogakure after it was destroyed in the 2nd shinobi world war. She didn't want the scroll of her clan to fall into the wrong hands so she brought it back to Konoha with her. The scroll described the process of how to awaken your own Zanpakuto. Naruto explained to me that most Zanpakuto have different abilities based on the wielder itself. From the looks of it Naruto is getting bored so he will most likely show one of his swords abilities just to end this fight." Kakashi finished

Back with Zabuza and Naruto

Naruto and Zabuza had been fighting during Kakashi's explanation about Naruto's sword and his assumption was correct Naruto was getting bored and wanted to end this battle so as to get on with the mission.

"Well im getting bored Zabuza I think im going to end this little fight so I can finish my mission be prepared though as what I'm going to show you is something nobody, who has ever seen it, lived through to tell the story about it." Naruto said before jumping back a few feet and getting into a stance.

Zabuza was confused as to what he meant but, got prepared otherwise.

"All things in the universe turns to ashes, Zangetsu" Naruto said in a emotionless tone and just like that a huge flame pillar burst from the ground and engulfed Naruto in it. The pillar grew bigger until it was at least 30 meters in diameter and it reached the clouds. When the pillar died down everyone saw Naruto again but his appearance had changed.

He now had the same outfit as before but over his normal clothes he had samurai style armor that was pitch black a mask that seemed to be made of bone ( its just ichigo's mask whenever he enters his hollow mode) and his hair had changed from golden blonde to white, he now also had a white goatee that went down to his knees.

Everyone looked shocked at the transformation Naruto had gone through, team 10 ( and team 7) were staring in awe of their sensei. They never would have thought that he had such amazing abilities like this. Zabuza ( and secretly Haku) were also in complete shock they had never seen such abilities before, but what scared them more was that they could sense his chakra levels and it was as if they had skyrocketed to levels that surpassed anything thought humanly possible.

"Tell me Zabuza you have been a "criminal" for a little bit now, have you ever worked with business men like gato before?" Naruto asked while saying criminal using his fingers as quotation marks.

"I have not worked with business men before since before I was mainly going after bounties so as to earn money. Why do you ask? Also why do you use quotation marks with your fingers when you said criminal?" Zabuza asked

I did this because I know of the actual reasons you became a missing nin in the first place im surprised you don't remember me I was the one who helped you escape as well and find someone or something to help keep you sane." Naruto answered

Zabuza looked confused for a moment until it dawned on him ( and unknowingly on Haku as well) the man before him was the one who saved him and a few other seven swordsman members from being killed by yagura when he pulled his coup.

"Th-that was you, I thought I would never see you again after you helped me find Haku you vanished leaving a letter saying to stay positive about my situation that one day everything in mist would be solved and I could go back home you also said to treat Haku like my daughter after you told me of her situation and that she would be my guiding light from falling into the darkness like yagura wanted me to."

Chuckling Naruto said "yes that was me, by the way can you call little Haku out since I know she's here"

Zabuza nodded and made a gesture with his hand and Haku in her full hunter nin outfit came out of the woods although Naruto on closer inspection saw little lines of wetness going down her neck from the bottom of the mask, he smiled internally seeing that she remembered him.

When Haku took her mask off Naruto and everyone else saw it fully that she was crying tears of joy, if the smile on her face was anything to go by.

Out of nowhere she ran up to Naruto and hugged him for all he's worth, crying into his chest she said " Uncle Naruto I missed you why did you never visit me?" she asked while sobbing.

Naruto looked down at her with a sad smile and said " I couldn't always be around little Hyo-hime (Ice Princess), I have my own village I have to be in so I can protect it and friends there as well."

Haku just nodded into his chest, her crying slowly coming to a stop, until Naruto felt her steady breathing. When he looked down he saw that she had fallen asleep crying into his chest.

He gently picked her up bridal style and brought her over to Zabuza " this mission of yours is over gato would not have paid you even if you finished the job gato knew Tazuna went and hired ninjas so he hired you so that whichever side was weakened and still alive even if it was both sides he would kill them with and army of bandits and reap the rewards on the bounties not paying anyone." Naruto said

"That was why I asked you if you had worked with business men like gato before, it was to see if you knew what you were getting yourself into, I don't want Haku going through something like this I will have you and Haku come with us to Tazuna's house and once this mission is over with I will have you come to Konoha with us where I can get you stated as a Konoha nin is that fine with you?" Naruto asked

Zabuza looked looked at Naruto then looked at Haku after repeating this a few times he sighed and said "yeah that's fine at least it will be a better life for Haku".

"You really took my advice when it comes to Haku haven't you" Naruto said

"Yes though my shinobi side kicked in after a while and I told her that around anyone I don't trust she is to say that she is my tool and nothing else, so as to keep people from using her against me." Zabuza said.

Naruto nodded his head and told Zabuza to follow him back to his team so he could inform them of what's going to happen. Zabuza nodded and they walked back over to teams 7,10 and Kakashi with Zabuza carrying a sleeping Haku in his arms.

"Alright team as you know this is Zabuza the girl in his arms is Haku they will be going with us to Tazuna-san's house and will be helping us protect him and building his bridge for the rest of this mission I will explain in further detail when we get there as to how this came about. Understood?" Naruto finished looking at his team to make sure they understood what he said. As expected they looked confused and wanted to ask questions but knew they would have to wait to get them answered.

They nodded and everyone made their way to Tazuna's house without further interruption once Naruto and everyone else go their a woman named tsunami opened the door and greeted them when she saw Naruto though her eyes widened and she said "Na-naruto is that you?" she asked in a surprised voice.

"Yes its me Tsunami how are you kaiza and inari doing?" Naruto replied

"Inari is fine but Kaiza is not please come in and I can explain a little better" she said in a hurried voice.

Everyone walked in with team 7 and 10 confused about what was going on and not knowing of the chain of events that were soon to happen.

 **And chapter done im sorry for not updating in a while but since I got my new job and all the craziness that comes with it and the holidays I haven't had time to update mix that with a little bit of writers block at the beginning and you get this result.**

 **Please tell me how you liked the chapter I changed the release from the sword and its abilities and changed the first meeting between Zabuza and the team next chapter will have the backstory on that I also will say that I changed what happened to Kaiza if you cant tell from the end of the chapter more details as well in the next chapter for those who might ask what happens with itachi and sasuke and the uchiha clan its almost the exact same itachi killed them all and used his genjutsu on sasuke but sasuke will have a different reaction to this than in canon I will go further into detail about this in either the next chapter or chapter 5 I will have to see.**

 **Now here we will have any replies to reviews I got in previous chapters**

 **Lumiloco: I apologize for that this is my first time writing a fanfic so im new to this, which is why my grammar might also be shitty as well thank you for telling me this.**

 **Remember constructive criticism is always welcomed so as to help me make the fic all the more enjoyable for you readers.**

 **Until next time im out Cya**

 **Next Chapter: Memories, explanations, and a secret alliance**


	4. Notice

This is a notice for The legend of team ten I'm going to be re writing because I noticed I messed up how I wanted the story to go and also the writing is trash I will also be looking for a beta reader to review my work for any grammatical errors since I know there will be a lot so if your interested contact me in PM's. Sorry if you were a fan of this version of the legend of team ten but the writing was trash too many grammatical errors and i messed up the story line.

Hopefully you will like the re written version just as much.

That's all Rishut out


End file.
